Bubblegum and Cookies
by The Bickering Kingdom
Summary: A drabble collection for the Halloween Collection Competition.
1. Best Friends

**Disclaimer : I Do Not Own Harry Potter.**

 **Written for Halloween Collection Competition**

 **Prompts 15. (colour) Dark Purple & 7\. (word) Creepy**

* * *

Rodolphus Lestrange and Bellatrix Black were best friends, the first year Slytherins had known each other nearly all their lives.

When Rodolphus had a problem he went to Bellatrix and like now when Bellatrix had a problem she went to Rodolphus.

"Rodolphus, do you think that a really dark purple dress would suit me?," Bellatrix asked, a serious look on her face.

"Most dark colours suit you Trixie I can't see why dark purple would be any different," Rodolphus replied, smirking at the Bellatrix was scowling at the nickname Trixie. "Why are you asking anyway?."

"Because I am trying to decide what colour dress I am going to be buried in when I die," Bellatrix replied, and Rodolphus rolled his eyes because he should have known because everything with Bellatrix was about death.

"Your obsession with death is why creepy and is the reason I'm your only friend," Rodolphus told her.

Bellatrix pouted then kick him the leg for implying that she only had one friend.


	2. Trouble

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter.**

 **53\. Prompt: (location) Abandoned House (non-specific).**

 **14\. (colour) Black**

* * *

When Bellatrix wrote to him and asked him to meet her outside Black manor he thought sure why not he'd become fed up with being stuck in at Lestrange Manor anyway. He had wanted to spend the Christmas holidays at Hogwarts just to see what it was like, but his parents had insisted that return home for the holidays.

She was waiting for him by the door, wearing a black dress and silver gloves. He would gotten there quicker if he'd just used the Floo network, but no Bellatrix made him walk there.

Okay their families manors were separated only basically by a very small field, but still he'd preferred the easy option.

He had that maybe they would go for a small walk, he hadn't expected her to drag around for miles until they got to some filthy abandoned house.

"Do you know where we are?," Bellatrix asked, pushing the front door open, the door let out a loud creaky sound.

"No idea," Rodolphus replied, following Bellatrix inside the house. There was rubbish everywhere and the house smelled funny. "But if your parents find out you are visiting a dump like this you are going to be in big trouble."

"Trouble is my middle name well actually its Druella but I prefer Trouble. Anyway, I digress, this place belonged to a Mudblood who was murdered, " Bellatrix said, her face in awe at standing in a place that someone had been murdered.

"Normal people take their friends to get ice cream, but not you. No, you take them to some dump where a Mudblood died." "Normal people are boring," Bellatrix told him with a grin.


	3. Stubborn

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter.**

 **Prompt:24. (object) Mask**

* * *

Bellatrix had been going around Hogwarts wearing a mask for reason that Rodolphus didn't know. He thought it was probably for the best not to ask her why she wearing a green coloured mask.

The professors of course had tried and failed to get to remove the mask even a howler from Mrs Black hadn't gotten her to take it off.

Rodolphus had known they would fail because once Bellatrix had decided to do something there was no changing her mind.

It was that stubbornness that usually got them both into trouble because he couldn't very well let his best friend get into trouble on her own.


	4. Fire

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter.**

 **Prompt 35. (food/drink) Sweets/Candy.**

* * *

Rodolphus was going to kill Evan, it was him that thought it'd be a good idea give Bellatrix enough sweets to feed a small army. Now that she had eaten them and was extremely hyper Evan had vanished leaving Rodolphus to deal with Bellatrix.

"I'm bored," Bellatrix whined loudly. "I know what we should do we should eat more sweets!."

"I didn't eat any of the previous sweets that was all you, " Rodolphus said, slightly amazed at his best friends ability to eat that much. "And you have had enough sugar for one day."

"You are eleven Rodolphus stop acting like a boring adult," Bellatrix demanded, with that look in her eyes that scared other people. "Can I set fire to things?."

"Only if the things belong to Evan," Rodolphus told her, and smiled.

*35 minutes later*

"Do you two have any idea how dangerous this stupid little stunt was?," Professor Slughorn asked, his usually cheery face very angry.

"It was only a small fire, " Bellatrix answered, her tone bored. "No real damage was done."

"Miss Black, half of the Slytherin common room was on fire and you are both lucky that nearly everyone was at the Quidditch match otherwise people could have gotten hurt," Professor Slughorn said, Bellatrix lack of understanding of how dangerous what she and Rodolphus had done reminding him of another student who had long since left Hogwarts.

"You two could both be expelled for this."

"True we could sir but there are other schools for us to go to but I can assure you that whoever our families saw was to blame for us getting expelled would have to face their wrath," Rodolphus threatened and Bellatrix smirked.

"Mister Lestrange I know very well what your and Miss Black family are cable off," Professor Slughorn said, shuddering on the inside. "Now you and Miss Black will be serving two months detention, I will be informing both your parents of what happened and I will tell the headmaster this was a childish prank gone wrong."


End file.
